


boy, put your hands up

by canbegood



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canbegood/pseuds/canbegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bites down a little, pinching her skin between his teeth, and Leigh-Anne gasps around a laugh. “Absolute trouble, really,” she says. “Everything my parents ever warned me about.” </p><p>(Or, Leigh-Anne goes home with Harry and doesn't regret it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy, put your hands up

“You have really horrendous tattoos,” is the first thing out of Leigh-Anne’s mouth upon Harry removing his shirt. Harry looks up from unbuckling the belt of his jeans, an expression of shock on his face. Leigh prepares an apology in her head, but Harry’s face quickly melts into an easy smile and she assumes she’s forgiven.

“Don’t be mean,” says Harry as he bends to tug his jeans the rest of the way down his long legs.

Leigh lifts one bare shoulder in a shrug, looking up at Harry from beneath her lashes. She opens her mouth to let out another crack, maybe about Harry’s curls this time, but before she can Harry’s large hands are wrapping around each of her ankles and yanking until she’s settled in the middle of the bed. Leigh-Anne lets out a delighted laugh that sounds more like a squeal than anything else. Harry’s soft smile turns into a full on grin as he climbs on the bed, walking on his knees until he’s between her spread legs.

Harry runs a hand up Leigh-Anne’s thigh. “You like that?” Harry asks, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes Leigh-Anne let out another laugh.

“Very smooth, Styles,” says Leigh-Anne. “You pull that one on all the ladies?”

Harry doesn’t respond, instead settling himself down onto his stomach, his face close enough to Leigh’s panties that she can feel his soft, warm puffs of breath through them. It causes a wave of arousal to wash over Leigh, settling in the pit of her stomach. The mood in the room changes, from light and playful to dark and heavy with intent, so suddenly that it throws Leigh-Anne a little off her game.

Leigh-Anne props herself on her elbows, staring down her body to watch Harry as he watches her. He’s just breathing on her, looking at her with his dark eyes, like he knows exactly what he’s doing. Leigh-Anne’s heard things, _good_ things, knows all about the girls and boys Harry takes home with him. She spreads her legs a little wider in anticipation. 

Harry finally breaks the eye contact to lower his head and kiss right at the inside of Leigh-Anne’s thigh. It feels good as Harry keeps going, pressing kiss after kiss to her skin. He curls his fingers into the band of her knickers and Leigh immediately lifts her hips, eager for them to be taken off. Harry huffs a laugh into her skin and pulls away to slide the red lace down her thighs. He sits back up on his knees as Leigh lifts her legs for him, allowing him to slide the knickers the rest of the way off.

Leigh-Anne is giddy and comfortable enough under Harry’s intense gaze to allow herself to joke, “I’m free!”

Harry laughs, shaking his head at her. “You’re ridiculous.”

Harry leans down and presses his mouth to Leigh-Anne’s stomach, right below her belly button, showing no attention to where she would rather his mouth be. Leigh-Anne lets out a frustrated little growl, and says, “You’re a tease.”

Harry bites down a little, making Leigh-Anne gasps around a laugh. “Absolute trouble, really,” she says. “Everything my parents ever warned me about.”

Harry ignores her, lifting up onto his knees again to awkwardly shuck off his boxers. Leigh watches him, rubbing one of her hands over her stomach. When her eyes land on Harry’s dick, hard and flushed, she slowly licks her lips, knowing Harry’s watching her. 

Everything is quiet and still for a moment, the air around them heavy. Leigh-Anne takes her hand off her stomach, reaching down and running it up the length of Harry’s dick. She watches as his stomach jumps, listens as he sucks in a hard breath. She likes his reaction so she does it again, this time slower and harder. Harry sucks in another breath before grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away.

When Leigh looks up at him, his dark eyes bore into hers with an intensity that no one Leigh-Anne has been with has looked at her with. It makes her feel hot and ready, and she runs a hand down her body and presses it hard against herself. She’s wet, _so_ wet, and when she runs a finger over her clit the soft moan that leaves her seems to be exactly what Harry needs to finally, _fucking finally_ , spring into action.

Harry’s laying between her legs again in an instant. He doesn’t tease this time, instead diving right in like a man on a mission. He presses his mouth directly to her clit, kissing it softly before opening his mouth and sucking. Leigh-Anne slips a hand into his hair, pushing it back so she can watch as he eats her out. He’s amazing with his mouth, all sure and experienced, not even the slightest sign of hesitation one would assume to see in a boy that’s only 18. 

When Harry pulls his mouth away from her clit, he replaces his tongue with his fingers, rubbing while he lifts his head to look up at Leigh-Anne. Her mouth is open the slightest bit, letting out little noises that go straight to Harry’s dick, and her cheeks are flushed a pretty red. Her curly hair is spilling over her shoulders and her pretty red bra. She looks like Harry’s wildest fantasies, gorgeous and sure and open to him. He reaches a hand down to stroke his dick.

Harry’s voice is lower than Leigh-Anne has ever heard it when he asks, “You like it?”

Usually Leigh-Anne hates it when guys ask that in bed, especially when she obviously does. Right now, though, Leigh-Anne is pretty sure she would answer any stupid questions Harry asks as long as he keeps looking at her with that intense gaze. 

“Yeah,” Leigh-Anne answers and her voice is so quiet, breathy and high. “It feels so good.”

The fingers rubbing at Leigh’s clit slide down, rubbing over her entrance and she shifts her thighs apart as far as she can. One finger slips inside at the same time Harry presses his mouth back to her clit, licking and sucking, making her moan out a little louder. The finger inside of her crooks in just the right spot and pleasure shoots from the tip of Leigh’s toes to the top of her head it feels like, and she lets out a loud cry. 

Harry doubles his efforts, slipping another finger in to join the other one, and Harry closes his mouth over her clit. It’s toe-curling good, and Leigh-Anne clenches her hands in the comforter, letting out jumbled words she’s sure are supposed to be something like, “Harry, right there. Harry, don’t stop. Harry, Harry, Harry.”

It doesn’t take long at all, not with Harry’s relentless fingers in her cunt and his mouth perfect and wet and hot around her clit. When she comes, it’s completely silent, but her hips come off the bed, her body tensing almost painfully. Harry goes with it, doesn’t stop his fingers or his mouth until Leigh-Anne’s body goes lax and she falls back to the bed, trembling.

Harry lifts up, running his hands over her sensitive body. Leigh-Anne looks fucked out with her even reder cheeks and her chest heaving. She’s gorgeous, and Harry wants nothing more than to lean up and kiss her. She kisses back as well as can while trying to catch her breath, and Harry kisses and licks at her lips until she’s calmed.

“You alright?” Harry asks her, and the answering smile Leigh-Anne gives him is brilliant.

They lazily fool around a little while longer, finally slipping off Leigh’s bra so Harry can fondle and suck on her tits. She’s soft and pliant under Harry’s body, letting him kiss all over her while she strokes his face and hair. If she would let him, Harry’s sure he could spend the rest of the night kissing and stroking her skin, his throbbing erection a second thought.

Some time later, after the hazy feeling in the room has turned urgent, Leigh-Anne rolls a condom down over Harry’s dick before pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. She reaches a hand behind her, stroking his cock in an obvious tease as she stares down at him, a little smirk on her face. Harry can’t help the whimper that rises in his throat, and he would be embarrassed if he wasn’t so far gone.

When she finally slips herself onto his dick, her head falls back as she lets out a moan that sounds like relief. Harry reaches both of his hands up to grab her tits, letting her settle and get used to the feeling of him in her wet pussy. She rolls her hips forward and her mouth falls open around a, “Mmm, yeah, fuck me.”

Harry leaves a hand on one of her tits and drops the other one to grip onto her hip. He lifts her then holds her still when the walls of her pussy are gripping just the head of his dick. He snaps his hips up then and revels in the feel of her around him. He does it again and again until Leigh-Anne is just moaning, unable to make any other sounds, rolling her hips to meet his frantic thrusts.

Leigh’s perfectly manicured nails scratch at his chest. She catches a nipple between her fingers, tugs on it, and Harry bites down on his lip to keep his pleasured shout from leaving his mouth. She must sense how much he likes it because she keeps doing it, pinching down even harder when she suddenly comes around his dick.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” she says immediately to Harry who just continues snapping his hips, feeling his orgasm right in the pit of his stomach.

He tells her, “I’m gonna come,” and when she lifts off of him, his hard dick quickly leaving her cunt with a wet sound, he feels like he’s going to explode with frustration until he realizes what she’s doing. Leigh-Anne slides down his body, stripping off the condom, before tonguing the head and stroking frantically over the rest of his cock.

When Harry comes, it’s with a shout and his back arching off the bed, lifting a hand to one of his nipples to pinch at it. Leigh-Anne sucks and stroke him through it, swallowing every drop he has to give her. She doesn’t stop until Harry’s body starts jerking from the overstimulation. When she decides to pull away, she deliberately strokes up from the base of his cock all the way to the head in a tight fist. Harry lets out a shocked laugh while he body jerks once more.

“Fuck, Leigh,” he says to her, grinning like he’s just had the best orgasm of his life.

They sit in silence for a few minutes after, Leigh-Anne caressing Harry’s skin while he calms down. It’s good, it’s comfortable, none of the awkward twiddling of thumbs that usually comes after having sex with someone for the first time. Harry’s watching her through half-lidded eyes, making her feel sexy and powerful. Leigh-Anne likes the way his abs jump whenever her caresses come too close to his sensitive dick.

“You could,” Harry starts, but cuts himself off to take in a deep breath. “You could always come up here and sit on my face.”

That startles a loud laugh out of Leigh and she says to him, “You’re mental!”

Later in the night, after they’ve rejuvenated with some snacks and mindless TV, Leigh takes him up on the offer. She rides his tongue, pulls his hair, and comes three times before she slides down his body and gives him a blowjob that ends with him stroking off onto her face.

He fucks her one more time in the shower and when she comes, she almost collapses. He all but carries her to the bed, and they trade soft kisses until finally they drift to sleep, curled around each other. 

In the end, Leigh-Anne definitely wouldn’t say it’s the worst night she’s ever had.

The next morning Harry makes out with Leigh in the kitchen while he makes breakfast, standing between her legs while she sits on the counter. He calls her a cab after they’ve eaten so she can get to the airport where the rest of Little Mix is waiting for her. Harry sends her off with a sweet goodbye kiss, and in the cab, there’s a text from him, reading, “Had an amazing time, babe. Let’s do it again xx.”

Leigh-Anne doesn’t realize she’s wearing one of Harry’s shirts until she’s made it all the way to the airport. _Fuck_ , Perrie is never going to let her live this down.

(The next day, Perrie is still making jokes about Leigh and Harry, carrying on like it’s the funniest thing that has ever happened. Jesy and Jade join in a few times, but Leigh-Anne surprisingly can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed, so she’s happy to let them get it out of their systems. In the meantime, Leigh will just send Harry some dirty texts and countdown the days until they can meet up again.)


End file.
